


Never Enough

by geeky_ramblings



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With House's addiction, love is never enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

With each step the pain grew worse; another patient lost, his leg was hurting, and there was only one Vicodin left in his pocket. Gregory House would need more than that if he was going to get through another day. Hobbling to his office, he searched his hollow books for his secret stash, but all bottles of the pain killer were gone. His boyfriend, Chase, must have taken them. Growling, House went to find him.

Robert Chase had just finished performing surgery on a young girl's heart when his lover stormed into the amphitheater. Seeing anger his in stormy, blue eyes, the intensive care specialist sighed, washed his hands, and then made his way towards the room. Chase, knew he shouldn't have taken House's Vicodin but after a stint in rehab, his lover had agreed to cut the dosage he took in half. Greg had kept his promise until today.

Entering the small theater overlooking the operating room, Chase tried to remain calm. House, however, had a different plan in mind. Wasting no time, he angrily pushed the younger man against the wall. House didn't care who he hurt, he needed get his Vicodin back.

"Where are they?" he growled, the pain in his leg getting worse.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chase said, his heart beating wildly.

"You're lying!" House shouted, grabbing Robert's shirt.

Wide eyed with fear, the young man almost didn't recognize his lover. Sure Greg had been angry before, but never at him. The sarcastic, witty man Chase had fallen in love with, had turned into a raging monster with a flip of a switch. Their relationship had been wonderful and after five months of dating, House's dependence on Vicodin had begun to decrease. Now, because of one bad day and the death of a mother of four, everything had changed.

"I'm not giving them to you. You promised!" Chase screamed, trying his best to get away from House.

"Give me the fucking pills!" the older man exclaimed, slamming Robert against the wall.

A silence fell over the room as House glared at his lover. Overwhelming pain and the hopelessness of the situation had rendered him incapable of logical thinking. Rage was the only thing House had left and the Greg Chase knew and loved was gone. All House cared about was the overwhelming need for relief from the pain. Snapping, he leaned in and kissed Robert roughly. Chase's lower lip began to bleed as he tried to push House away.

"Don't do this, Greg," he pleaded.

"Just give them to me," the older man said, unzipping Chase's pants.

"No," he whispered as House violently turned him around.

Restraining Robert with his body, the older man quickly pulled down the young doctor's pants along with his boxers. Whimpering, Chase closed his eyes and began to pray. No one, however, was listening, as House stripped off his own clothes. Anger continued to cloud the older man's mind as he pushed his hard cock into Robert's unprepared opening.

"Please stop," Chase begged, crying when the pain became too unbearable.

"The Vicodin, where is it?" he asked, thrusting roughly inside his lover.

Robert, however, remained silent as his body was savagely ravished by the man he once wanted to spend the rest of his life with. As blood mixed with semen, their relationship was left tattered and torn; the trust Chase once had in House was gone. Vicodin was the older man's lover and mistress now; leaving Robert broken.

Things would never be the same and a relationship that once meant everything to House was gone. The pills would be his only comfort now and even then, it was never enough.


End file.
